ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 207 (5th February 1987)
Plot Ali has not been able to find Mehmet. Sue offers to pay Kathy some of the money that she has lost, but Pete refuses it and says Mehmet must pay. Naima tries to learn more about how to fix boilers when her and Debbie's central heating breaks. Mary walks into the café wanting a cab, so Naima offers to take her to her destination, which angers Sue. Pete clears the air with Ali, understanding he was not involved in Mehmet's business. Den tries phoning his solicitor but has little success getting through. Naima's van will not start so Rezaul offers to look into it for her. Den tells Lofty he has looked at the books and is thinking of firing someone. Lofty fears that it will be him who goes as Pat is a woman. Naima's opinion on Rezaul begins to change when he buys her and Debbie an electric blanket, though it is short-lived when Rezaul tries to fix Naima's van but ends up making it worse. Dot raves over her hormone replacement tablets to Lou. Mary meets a man in The Vic and walks off with him. James expresses an interest in looking after Arthur's allotment whilst he is in hospital. Lofty tells Michelle about his worries he will be fired by Den. Sue tells Ali to do something about Mehmet as they could lose their businesses otherwise. Dot tells Sue that it was her who posted the note under Mary's door. She tells Sue she is not afraid to let Mary know that it was her, just as Mary walks through the launderette doors. Ian, Lofty, Pete and Dr Singh practice for the five-a-side football, but Dr Singh gets injured whilst being goalkeeper. Michelle visits Den and encourages him to keep Lofty working at The Vic as he is the one who is looking after his daughter. Pat apologises to Mary in The Vic while Mary tells her she saw her as a friend and not as a conscience. Ian introduces his new girlfiend, Tina, to Kathy and Pete. Den meets Angie to discuss their divorce; Angie tells him she will be in charge of what happens. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Lou - Anna Wing *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Mary - Linda Davidson *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Tom - Donald Tandy Guest cast *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23A Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Community Centre *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *Simon Wicks (Nick Berry) is credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Look Angie, I didn't ask you to ring for a slanging match. We got to talk... *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes